Wenn ich die Welt regierte When I ruled the World
by Penguins-in-America-Oh-My
Summary: A songfic done to colplay's Viva La Vida and staring the Awesome Prussia. Any Germans out there wanna tell me if google translated that right?
1. Who would want to be King?

Hey guy I know it's been awhile and I haven't updated my DGM stories in over a year or so and I am really sorry I just can't seem to get back into them but I will do my best and any help: ideas pictures ect. would be appreciated. I have the problem of too many ideas for my own good and I get way too far ahead and then I don't want to work on the older stuff but like I said before I have several chapters for both BTT and GOBI and I have started working on the next chapter of GOBI. So for now here is a oneshot song fic to Viva La Vida by Coldplay, it was also inspired by a video project I had to do for my Creative Digital Video Class.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Viva La Vida, Hetalia or the once country of Prussia I am however awesome!  
>-<p>

Gilbert sighed as, once again he woke up alone in a house that had long since ceased to bustle with activity. Getting out of bed he looked out the window; the sea remained still as it always did nowadays. Another sigh passed his lips and Gilbert rose, fully from the bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. As he exited the large, empty house, he grabbed a broom resting next to the door and went about sweeping the streets of the empty city that he had once owned.  
>-<p>

I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sweep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<br>-

Later, sitting on the cracked and desolate throne, Gilbert stared listlessly at the tarnished, dented and scuffed gold crown in his hand. Dropping the trifle thing with a sigh, those were his only companion lately, the once proud country got up and headed out for a night on the town. The walk to the casino was uneventful and quiet, as it always was. Once he got there however, he couldn't do it, he couldn't even bring himself to even look at the dice on the table, let alone touch them so with a sigh Gilbert walked away. As he left Gilbert remembered that, once upon a time he had held the world in the palm of his hand, now though, a mere set of dice had him trembling in his scuffed up boots.  
>-<p>

I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing:  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<br>-

Walking back home after a few attempts at picking up the dice, Gilbert took note of some of the others and how they reacted as he walked past. They were shocked; it wasn't that surprising, not considering how much he had changed. Once he had been a strong country, one to be feared; but somewhere along the way he had faded away to almost nothing. Not many remembered he ever existed in the first place. If he looked closely he could see them speaking, and if he really paid attention he could read their lips, "Now the old King is dead, long live the King!"  
>-<p>

One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<br>-

It felt like the walls were closing in, maybe they were, Gilbert wasn't sure of anything anymore. The key slipped from his hand as he slid down the wall. Everything had fallen apart and no matter what he did his castle shad stood on pillars of salt and sand, metaphorically speaking. In the background bells rang signaling the end was near.  
>-<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>-

Looking around in the attic Gilbert found several things from the past that brought back memories he had thought he locked away In the deepest recesses of his mind. A chipped and dusty mirror he had always used to try and make sure he never lost who he was, but the lies it told him had played a part in his downfall. A sword, broken and tarnished, to fight his battles with, to make war and attempt to unite the world under one ruled. Also a shield now rusted with age and pitted from the many blows it took, used to defend himself and his people. Feeling his cheeks become damp Gilbert reached up only to realize a few tears had escaped. All the lies and half truths had caught up with him in a disastrous way.  
>-<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never, never an honest word<br>That was when I ruled the world  
>-<p>

Sitting in his library, Gilbert watched his large globe spinning, on top of it sat his crown. The globe was spinning rather fast and soon the crown went careening off and proceeded to bounce across the floor. Gilbert winced at every clang the crown made reminding him of his own painful fall. The doors blew open suddenly as a strong wind crashed heavily against them, shattering the windows in the room. He ignored the pain from the cuts the flying glass had caused, it was nothing compared to the pain of ceasing to exist and yet still living.  
>-<p>

It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in.<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become<p>

Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?<br>-

The silver plate, it was mocking him, reminding Gilbert of the revolutionaries who had demanded his head upon it at the beginning of his end, so long ago. He had been a puppet whose strings had been cut, left to dangle on a fragile thread. Thinking back on the past and everything that he went through Gilbert threw his crown to the ground in the courtyard, watching as the fragile piece shattered before walking away.

"Who the hell would want to be King anyway?"  
>-<p>

Well there you go what do you think? Was it worthy of the awesomeness that is Prussia (I will cosplay him someday!)

Here is a preview of the next chapter of GOBI and a preview of the next sonfic oneshot for hetalia I will do!

GOBI  
>-<p>

The three left in the room were rather amused at the peculiar display from the normally aloof Japanese teen. Allen Walker was definitely having a good affect on Kanda; he wasn't one to look after others unless he cared about them so it was rather obvious that the snow haired teen, or "Moyashi as they'd heard Kanda call him from down the hallway, meant something special to the midnight samurai. They decided to keep a close watch on the two and make sure no one got in the way of their friendship, and to see where that friendship would go in time.

Waterfall Of Tears (possibly changing name….wanna help me out? Best answer gets a oneshot for hetalia!)  
>-<p>

Pathetic was a "nice" way of describing him, Tino had needed someone else to get him out of the abusive relationship he had been in before he met Berwald. Honestly, Tino could only remember a few times that he had ever noted Berwald had said he was even remotely happy. Looking back on the past two years with the taller Nordic man Tino wondered why the other had ever even bothered with someone as worthless as him.


	2. Author note but it's good I promise!

Hello everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update/inform you of what has been going on. So, not to sound like I'm the only one in the world with problems and, by no means are mine that tremendously bad, well until lately that is. I lost my outlines for Bounds Through Time and Guilty of Being Innocent almost a year ago when I moved again, so that bummed me out a lot and I didn't want to re-work it all because I liked how it was going. I also needed to figure out where BTT was going and I could not proceed before finding that out without jeopardizing the story itself. My life has been kind of busy and yet very not so. I can't get myself to stay interested in anything lately and it's very discouraging. I have recently found my outlines but have yet to actually do anything with them. Due to being kind of bastardly I am probably going to avoid updating so much here I will be moving and continuing my stories elsewhere (Archive of Our Own, Deviant Art maybe) but I will post links in the last chapters I do here and add them to my profile and all new stories I do post here so everyone can find them. Wherever I end up posting them aside from here will be where the good stuff is posted. I will probably still post fics here but mostly one shots, drabbles and non-ahem-lemony fics. Once again I apologize for my lack of anything-ness and I will try very hard to update at least once a month from now on but I can't promise anything and I understand if you guys are mad at me and decide to drop my fics. I have truly enjoyed all of your notes and the encouraging words you have given me throughout. I promise to try to not put out too many new fics and forget the old ones but I need a break sometimes so bear with me.


End file.
